Aizen Ishida
Aizen Ishida is the child of Raiko and Kiriko and is currently an academy student at Konohagakure, his parents give him the nickname the Colorful Child. He is very good friends with Eren, who is also his rival, and a good friend with Mutsuo Background Appearance Aizen is a small little kid, only 4'3 and 60 pounds. He has blue hair and green eyes, which shows that it was a mix in his DNA with Raiko and Kiriko. His eyes are green because Raiko's eyes are blue and Kiriko's are yellow which makes green when mixed together. His hair is short and blue because Raiko's hair is yellow, and Kiriko's is green, which mixed together makes blue. He wears a blue shirt and he wears black white pants that come to his shin, he also wears blue sandals. On his right wrist he wears a white wrist band, and on his left he wears a white one, he is a really colorful child. Personality Being a 7 year old child, he like to play a lot, do childish things, and is curious about everything. Aizen has a very wide imagination which makes him a very open-minded kid. One of his favorite things to do is race people, he loves to have races with everyone, he could care less if your the fastest person in the world, he will still race you. Another thing he likes to do is play catch, and he is very good at it too. Later on in his life, these two things he likes to do may be a factor in his life his dad tells him, but being a child he doesn't understand the depth of his fathers words. At home with his family, he like to cook with them, but hates to clean up his mess. He has a messy room, and after dinner, he usually leaves everything on the table to go and play something. Another thing he likes to do at home is to listen to lessons his father and mother teaches him. They teach him different things, and even though he is a kid, he listens closely and sometimes writes them down, though he still doesn't understand them. When he gets in trouble, like a child, he moats in his room about what he did, but he actually thinks about it, apologizes, and tries not to do what he did wrong again. Around strangers, he is mostly manner-able, he isn't a bad kid around people he don't know, but sometimes he gets out of line. If its a kid, he will most likely play with them and end up becoming friends with them after playing with them. He may also do it with grown ups as well, he may go up to a Jonin and ask to race or play catch with him. Abilities Intelligence His personality is very diverse, but having a diverse personality, he is very smart. He is the top student in his class, and skilled in math, science, and other basic knowledge. Listening to his dad and mom on some of the lessons they teach him are factors in his intelligence. In ranking, his teacher says that he is as smart as a 1year genin. Also if he looses a race, what he does is train to become faster, he dad and mom sometimes assist in his training, but most of the time, he does it himself which also is a factor in his intelligence. He was also able to out smart his dad into buying him a toy, he knew his father was going out to get this soup that was 20%off, so he went and with Raiko sat on Raiko's shoulder to scout out the toy. He finds it, and ends up having Raiko buy it. He has a good sense of awareness, he noticed a man standing on a tree branch, he asked his friends if they saw the man, but they didn't, so he thought it was his imagination. But, for his age, his awareness is keen. Chakra Control He has good chakra control for his age, he is able to funnel chakra into his feet to move faster, which is something most academy students can't do. This is a great achievement in his mind, because now he feels he can beat his dad in a race, though he needs to get his reflexes up before he can race anyone, since he ran into a building doing this. In The Colorful Children it is shown that his chakra control got better, he was able to infuse chakra into his kunai for a few seconds, but that is something that hardly any academy student can do, let alone some genin. Later on in his Advanced Classes, Aizen was able to make a Clone though only 1. He also can use the Spiritual Sensing Technique which was transferred to him by Yoru as it the technique were his own. Taijutsu Aizen fought against Mutsuo and Eren. Against Mutsuo him and Mutsuo were pretty even at one point, but Aizen ended up getting the upper hand, he has impressive taijutsu just for a simple academy student at the moment. Though when he went up against Eren, Aizen was beaten easily even with his stamina and strength regenerated, but overall at the moment Aizen is about at the level of a Genin when it comes to taijutsu. Note *Do not mind the marking on his eye